Chantage, soumission, et autres broutilles
by Hentai-chan
Summary: Ou le "je t'aime - moi non plus" version XS. Paring: XS et YS  voire XSY
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama, et je vous ferais dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

**PARING : **Xanxus/Squalo/Yamamoto TYL (hé hé ça vous en bouche un coin hein)

**RAITING:** M

**BLABLATAGE: **Bonjour ou bonsoir (ou même bonne nuit, soyons fous) à tous ! Me revoilaaà (pour ceux qui me connaissent) et me voilaà (pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas) Heumheum désolé il est tard -~-

Donc, voilà ma deuxième fic à chapitre, et ben euh voilà -~-

Le pairing, je vous laisse imaginer (mais pas trop quand même) ce qu'il en adviendra, en espérant que vous serez agréablement surprises !

**Merci à Mama-sempai pour sa correction et bon courage pour ses révisions !**

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Putain de merde ! Encore une fois, il avait été obligé de sécher l'entrainement. Le grand Superbi Squalo avait prétexté un quelconque empêchement pour ne pas avoir à se battre contre le gamin. Juste à cause d'une histoire d'échanges trop violents, trop fougueux. Les corps à corps avec Yamamoto Takeshi étaient bien trop ardents pour que Squalo n'y pense que comme un simple combat. Combien de fois avait-il dû simuler une envie pressante pour aller se soulager aux toilettes ? Combien de fois avait-il dû détourner son saignement de nez en vieille blessure de guerre ?

Mais Superbi Squalo était faible face à Yamamoto Takeshi. Et l'était mille fois plus devant son torse en sueur. Sa musculature soulignée par son kimono serré. La chaleur de son corps que le squale sentait lorsque l'autre l'attaquait. Il se maudissait d'aimer les grands bruns musclés. Se maudissait d'avoir à se retenir de baver devant Yamamoto. Se maudissait d'éviter les douches après l'entraînement. La vie de Superbi Squalo était bien mouvementée. À courir partout au bon vouloir de Xanxus et à se cacher aux apparitions du sabreur. Qui lui, évidemment ne se doutait de rien. Toujours à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, il avait des démangeaisons ou quoi ?

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là encore, Superbi Squalo était caché au fin fond des vestiaires au lieu d'entraîner Yamamoto et admirer son torse musculeux et luisant de sueur. Adossé au mur, il laissa échapper un soupir de profonde frustration, fatigué de sa lâcheté. Dans la salle d'à côté, il entendait le bruit du sabre de son élève qui fendait l'air. Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'il s'entraînait, il allait bientôt revenir se doucher. Squalo devait partir, s'il ne voulait pas que Takeshi le trouve ainsi. Pourtant, l'idée de pouvoir admirer, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, la vue luxurieuse de son torse sous la douche le tentait trop. Il resta donc prostré là, et ne bougea pas lorsque la porte claqua. L'oreille entraînée du tueur percevait chaque geste du brun. Son casier qui s'ouvrait. Ses vêtements qui glissaient par terre. À ce moment-là, Takeshi devait être entièrement… Squalo se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer le bruit de sa respiration devenue trop bruyante. Chacun des pas du sabreur qui résonnaient dans la pièce l'excitaient un peu plus. Merde, si seulement il avait pu ne jeter qu'un minuscule coup d'œil, histoire de !

Le bruit de l'eau se fît entendre, l'eau ruisselante sur la peau du japonais, collant sûrement ses cheveux bruns à son front. Squalo n'en pouvait plus, son bas-ventre lui faisait trop mal, il décida donc de quitter la pièce avant de faire une connerie. Il traversa la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il lui était possible et sortit en coup de vent, en évitant de regarder dans la direction des douches, histoire de ne pas être tenté plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Une fois dehors, il se laissa aller contre la porte, rougissant. Vraiment, il était irrécupérable ! Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand son regard croisa deux chaussures noires. Son cœur s'arrêta. Relevant son regard, il vit un pantalon de cuir, une chemise blanche outrageusement ouverte, des plumes et une queue de rongeur qui ne laissaient plus de doute quant à l'identité de leur propriétaire, et enfin un visage bordé de cicatrices, un sourire malsain et deux yeux rouges évidemment baissés sur la partie de l'anatomie du squale qui se manifestait avec entrain.

- Alors déchet, on s'entraine ? lança le Boss de la Varia avec un sourire résolument dangereux.

Squalo le regarda avec effroi, tenta vainement d'articuler une réponse et finit par s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

* * *

Enfoui sous sa couette, l'argenté était près à mourir. Xanxus l'avait vu. Et il était certain que son Boss saurait utiliser cette information à bon escient. Comment s'en servirait-il ? Ça, Squalo n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais le tyran allait bien trouver quelque chose. C'était Xanxus, quand même, voi !

Tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées, Squalo se repassa mentalement son expédition dans les vestiaires. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour apercevoir un seul centimètre carré de la peau bronzée de Yamamoto, son torse honteusement musclé, son cul parfaitement rebondi ! Il en rêvait, même ! De s'accrocher à ses épaules, nouer ses jambes autour de son bassin en haletant, sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux, caresser sa peau moite, gémir contre son cou, entendre sa respiration saccadée dans son oreille, sentir sa langue lécher son lobe, pouvoir mordre ses lèvres, le marquer de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables pendant que Takeshi gémirait son nom :

- S… Squalo.

Superbi se retourna dans son sommeil, s'accrochant à son oreiller comme aux épaules de son élève.

- Squalo…

L'argenté quittait peu à peu les limbes du sommeil, quittant en même temps les bras tant rêvés de Yamamoto. Il percevait la lumière diffuse du soleil couchant, et une ombre qui vraisemblablement obstruait la clarté de la porte ouverte.

- Squalo, réveille-toi.

Se relevant sur les coudes, l'appelé cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître les dernières images de son rêve si doux pourtant. La première chose qu'il vit fût le visage inquiet de Yamamoto penché sur lui. La deuxième chose dont il se rendit compte fût l'énorme érection dont il était lui-même affublé, presque visible à travers la couette. Alors, rougissant tout à coup, il battit en retraite sous sa couette, se roulant en boule, prostré ainsi pour que Takeshi ne remarque pas l'état dans lequel il était.

- Squalo ? Ça va ? Tu gémissais quelque chose dans ton sommeil, tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar ?

Quel crétin ! Un cauchemar ? Il en avait de bonnes, le gamin ! Abaissant la couette juste assez pour parler, l'argenté murmura :

-V-voii, n-non c'est bon, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ? Je voudrais me reposer.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'aider à te détendre, proposa Takeshi un brin aguicheur.

Squalo faillit en avaler sa langue. Il rabattit la couette pour cacher la teinte traitresse de ses joues et rêva quelques instants, séduit par la proposition, seulement la douleur le fit revenir à la réalité. Est-ce que le gamin avait conscience du sens de ses paroles ? Certainement pas; alors il s'empressa de refuser, pour que Takeshi quitte la chambre et qu'il puisse enfin se soulager.

* * *

Le lendemain, Squalo évita encore plus (si c'était possible) Takeshi. Aussi, il aurait pu être heureux, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'être appelé dans le bureau du Boss. Sauf que la scène de la veille se rappela à son bon souvenir, et il craignit que Xanxus eût finalement trouvé une façon de l'humilier.

En entrant dans la pièce, l'épéiste eut un frisson. Pas de trace de dossiers sur son bureau, ni d'autres lettres au sceau un tant soit peu important. Juste Xanxus dans son fauteuil, un sourire carnassier et calculateur aux lèvres. Cela confirma les soupçons de Squalo.

- VOIII ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, enfoiré de Boss ?

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

- Alors déchet, t'as l'air de bien l'aimer le sabreur Vongola. Commença-t-il sans autre préambule.

Squalo déglutit. Xanxus avait deviné. Malgré son insensibilité, il avait réussi à faire marcher son cerveau assez longtemps pour faire le lien.

- À en juger par ton silence, j'ai raison, déchet.

Superbi se claqua mentalement pour se redonner un peu de courage.

- V-VOOOIII ! Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, connard ?

- Beaucoup de choses, déchet, beaucoup de choses. Vois-tu, être Chef de la Varia n'est pas de tout repos.

L'argenté retint un rire sarcastique. Pas de tout repos ? Alors qu'il ne faisait que se tourner les pouces toute la journée pendant que lui trimait à sa place ?

- Aussi, continua Xanxus, j'ai besoin de me détendre de temps en temps. De m'amuser.

- Vooii ! Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

- Hm. Je pense, déchet, que tu n'aimerais pas que ton petit secret soit révélé à tout le monde, non ?

- Enfoiré ! hurla l'épéiste, palissant. Tu n'oserais pas !

- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Mais tout dépendra de ce que tu pourrais me donner en échange de mon silence… répondit le tyran avec indifférence.

Squalo le regarda sans comprendre. S'il devait doubler son ardeur au travail, il le ferait volontiers. Mais le sourire de son adorable Boss lui suggérait autre chose, de même que ses jambes qu'il écarta, donnant de plus amples explications au squale.

- V… VOOOOOOOOOIII ! Ça va pas ? Jamais je ne ferais-

- C'est à toi de voir, déchet, le coupa le brun. C'est soit ça, soit ta vie, à toi d'en faire la mesure…

L'épéiste resta interdit. Céder au Chef, devoir assouvir ses besoins d'homme « occupé » et garder son secret bien enfoui, ou refuser et passer le restant de sa vie à se cacher six pieds sous terre ? Là était la question…

Pour le squale, le choix était vite fait. C'était soit perdre sa fierté devant Xanxus, soit perdre sa fierté devant toute la Mafia. Il baissait donc les bras en signe de reddition, non sans lancer un regard haineux au brun.

- Bien, déchet, tu as fais le bon choix. Maintenant, montre-moi si ta bouche peut servir à autre chose qu'à gueuler.

* * *

**PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA... **Euh voilà, que dire, c'est fini (et oui ça vous le saviez pas hein) J'espère que ça vous a plu, si non... *part se pendre*

Merci pour votre lecture!

Review?

A la prochaine~


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama, et je vous ferais dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

**PARING : **Xanxus/Squalo/Yamamoto TYL

**RAITING:** M (A la demande implicite de Mama-sempai, présence de passages qui pourront satisfaire en partie la fujoshi qui est en elle, enfin je l'espère )

**MUSIQUE : **Ghost Heart de _LM.C_

**BLABLATAGE: **Voilà voilà la suite tant attendue ! Non en fait pas si attendue que ça… *déprime*

Donc, voilà ce qu'il en est ! L'histoire avance au rythme de bruit des touches de mon clavier pendant que la neige tombe silencieusement derrière ma fenêtre… Bon j'arrête le mélo et place au sport !

**Merci à Mama-sempai pour sa correction comme toujours parfaite, merci infiniment pour ton soutien (je n'en mènerais pas large sans toi -~-)**

Merci pour vos reviews et autres alertes !

En espérant une bonne lecture pour vous ~

* * *

Xanxus observait son subordonné pendant qu'il s'agitait. Ou plus exactement, il regardait son postérieur, qui s'était trouvé fortuitement dans son champ de vision quand le squale s'était levé pour prendre la parole lors de la réunion Vongola mensuelle. Il se délectait de le voir transpirer et rougir face à son interlocuteur. L'épéiste bégayait tout ce qu'il pouvait, frissonnait, se mordait la langue, perdait ses mots. Mais où était donc passé le grand Superbi Squalo ? Que diable, la personne en face de lui n'était que Yamamoto Takeshi, pourtant ! Xanxus faillit éclater de rire à cette pensée. Justement, c'était bien ça le problème. Squalo était amoureux transi du Vongola, et le voir galérer comme ça n'était pas pour déplaire au tireur. Ah, il ne s'était pas autant amusé à une réunion depuis la fois où Belphégor avait _accidentellement _versé de la glue sur la chaise du requin qui l'avait poursuivit en braillant dans tout le manoir avec son siège sur le dos.

- D-donc je disais…Euh La Varia s'est déplacée euh… Putain où est-ce qu'elle s'est déplacée ? …Merde !

- Ah ah, Squalo, ne force pas, t'as pas l'air bien, va t'allonger. Si tu veux, ma chambre est juste à côté, proposa Takeshi d'un air euh… innocent.

Squalo rougit violemment et tenta de bégayer une réponse quand Lussuria le poussa sur le côté.

- Ma ma~ laisse, Squ-chan, fit-il. Le beau gosse a raison, va te reposer à l'infirmerie, je viendrai te voir après, mon chou.

L'épéiste céda en soupirant, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas traînant, rouge de gène. Il parcourut les couloirs lentement, maudissant sa faiblesse. Ah, si ses ennemis savaient dans quel état le mettait la simple vue de Yamamoto Takeshi, ils en riraient bien. C'était pathétique, un mafieux amoureux. Il s'en serait donné des claques, si seulement il n'avait pas une épée attachée présentement à sa main gauche. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il entra, claqua la porte puis détacha son épée de son poignet, pour enfin s'affaler sur le ventre en travers d'un des lits qui meublaient la salle. La pièce était silencieuse. On n'entendait que la pluie froide de novembre qui frappait la vitre. Squalo était fatigué, ces derniers jours, il n'avait fait que courir. Courir pour faire son boulot, pour assassiner, pour se cacher de Yamamoto, pour assouvir les désirs de son Boss… La routine, en somme. Mais malgré la fatigue, le squale ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il avait bien remarqué les avances de Yamamoto Takeshi, de moins en moins subtiles. Il aurait dû être heureux de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller avec l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il avait peur de faire une bourde. Il connaissait plus que quiconque la réputation d'allumeur du sabreur, il déduisait donc que ses avances n'étaient que les conséquences d'une nouvelle lubie du Gardien de la Pluie –qui ne devait être autre que coucher avec lui. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas. Le risque de se déclarer, ou même se trahir dans le feu de l'action était trop important. Et il ne voulait pas goûter aux joies de la luxure avec Yamamoto Takeshi juste pour une nuit. Il ne s'en contenterait pas. Pour lui, c'était tout ou rien, et « rien » lui paraissait tout à fait approprié pour l'instant.

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure que Squalo était étendu ainsi. La réunion devait être terminée depuis longtemps. Cette aile du manoir Vongola était assez silencieuse, d'ordinaire, il perçu donc le bruit des pas depuis le bout du couloir. Allez savoir pourquoi, Squalo reconnut tout de suite les pas de Xanxus. Quant à la raison de la présence de son Boss ici, il n'en avait cure. Il se replongea rapidement dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas que les pas s'étaient arrêtés. La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

- Alors, déchet, t'es guéri maintenant ?

Squalo se retourna, surpris que son Boss s'enquière de sa santé. Xanxus était adossé à la porte, dans une pose lascive dont lui seul avait le secret. L'épéiste devina à la lueur lubrique de ses yeux qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment pour son bien-être que le brun était là. Le déclic de la serrure qu'il entendit confirma ses soupçons. Squalo soupira. Cela faisait deux semaines que ce petit jeu avait commencé. Deux semaines que Xanxus le coinçait dans les couloirs, ou l'appelait pour remplir une pile de dossiers inexistants. C'était devenu une espèce d'habitude à force. L'argenté avait fini par trouver néanmoins quelques agréments à cette situation : déjà, il n'avait jamais eu à écarter les cuisses pour laisser passer autre chose que les doigts de Xanxus. Ce dernier avait fait preuve de délicatesse –appelons ça comme ça- sur ce sujet, il se contentait seulement de le toucher. Autre avantage, non négligeable, cela permettait au squale de se soulager autrement qu'avec la veuve à cinq doigts. Car bon, le célibat, c'était bien, mais ça devenait pesant, à la longue.

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui Xanxus avait l'air plus en colère que d'habitude, dieu savait pourquoi. Sa cravate dénouée, sa chemise à demi ouverte et ses pistolets pointés sur sa personne traduisaient son empressement. Il s'assit sur le lit avec une expression indéchiffrable. Squalo s'agenouilla sans grande conviction, descendit la braguette et s'étonna de la bosse déjà formée. Il leva les yeux vers le brun, mais celui-ci évita sciemment son regard, appuyant un peu plus son arme sur sa tempe. L'argenté haussa les épaules et se mit à la tâche, léchant soigneusement le membre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le plus grand silence régnait dans la pièce. Xanxus fermait les yeux. Il ne manifestait aucun plaisir alors que le squale s'efforçait de lui prodiguer les meilleurs soins. Aucuns soupirs, aucuns gémissements, ni même la plus petite respiration irrégulière. Squalo le sentait, pour une raison quelconque, son Boss se retenait. Même le plus frigide des hommes n'aurait pas résisté. L'épéiste cessa ses mouvements, et Xanxus rouvrit les yeux en grognant. Il allait le sommer de continuer quand le Varia de la Pluie le coupa :

- Voi, Xanxus… Tu peux te détendre, tu sais. Je dirai rien à personne si tu te laisses aller, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Xanxus le regarda avec suspicion. C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'autorisait à faire quelque chose. D'habitude, il ne se gênait pas pour s'arroger le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais devant l'air assuré de son subordonné, il comprit que ce dernier avait deviné qu'il s'efforçait de taire ses gémissements. Il enleva la sécurité de son pistolet.

- Tch. La ferme, déchet, continue.

Squalo baissa les yeux, persuadé que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait eu aucun effet sur son Boss. Pourtant, quand il recommença à lécher le membre tendu, la respiration du brun se fit bruyante. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du squale et le guida pour prendre son sexe entièrement en bouche. Les dires de l'épéiste l'avaient apparemment convaincu. Au départ, il s'autorisa quelques soupirs, puis à force que les va-et-vient s'intensifiaient, il gémissait de plus en plus fort, griffant violemment le crâne de Squalo. Enfin, sentant la jouissance approcher, il se cambra, soumis à la force de son orgasme. Tandis qu'il avalait la semence, Superbi Squalo eût la chance d'admirer une expression de pur plaisir se peindre sur les traits de son Boss. Ses yeux fermés, sa bouche ouverte en un cri de jouissance muet, ses joues colorées et ses cicatrices à peine visibles. Pour la première fois, il laissait entrevoir une infime partie de lui qui n'était pas emplie de haine, cette part insoupçonnée qui le rendait humain. Un visiteur de passage aurait presque pu croire que le Chef de la Varia n'était pas si tyrannique que ça.

Se remettant de son orgasme, Xanxus se rendit compte qu'il s'était trop dévoilé à son subordonné. Il se reprit, réafficha une expression impassible et se rhabilla en vitesse. Avant de partir il saisit l'épéiste par le col et approcha son visage du sien tellement près que son souffle soulevait les mèches de cheveux argentés qui tombaient sur le visage de Squalo. Il passa ensuite une main dans ces mêmes cheveux, sans délicatesse aucune, et empoigna fermement la crinière de l'épéiste :

-T'as rien vu, rien entendu, déchet ! Compris ?

Alors il enserra avec une violence proche de la rage les lèvres de Squalo et les broya sans pitié dans ce qui semblait être un baiser. Puis il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Squalo ne bougea pas, hébété. Il n'était pas question de parler à quiconque de ce qu'il avait vu. Cette expression, il voulait la garder pour lui tout seul.

* * *

**ET PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA: ** Voilà voilà la fin du chapitre deux! Merci d'avoir supporté jusque là -~- Et si vous me laissiez un review, je vous vénérerait carrément!

Encore un merci énorme à Mama-sempai pour SES corrections et ses super modifications ! x3

A la prochaine! ~


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama, et je vous ferais dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

**PARING : **Xanxus/Squalo/Yamamoto TYL

**RAITING:** M (Un Lemon bien pressé, un !)

**MUSIQUE : **Machistador de _M_

**BLABLATAGE: **La voilà, la suite, sortie du four, toute chaude, miam !

Hum bref, beaucoup de neige pour ce chapitre, sortez couverts ! *ok, je sors*

Donc on se dirige plus vers du YS pour ce chapitre enfin chut *met du scotch sur sa bouche* je n'en dit pas plus !

Le chapitre précédent était plutôt court, alors j'essaye de me rattraper sur celui-là !

**Toujours infiniment merci à Mama-sempai pour sa correction et son soutien, bonne chance pour tes exams ! x3**

Merci pour vos reviews et autres alertes !

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

- Bel-sempai, arrêtez de me bombarder de boules de neiges, s'il vous plait.

- Uishishi ~ Non.

- Alors ne mettez plus de couteaux dedans, s'il vous plait.

- Ma ma~ combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire les enfants, pas de neige dans la villa !

En cette fin de décembre, la joyeuse Varia était partie en vacances en compagnie de quelques Vongola. Etaient présents Belphégor, Fran, Lussuria, Levi, Squalo, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna et Hibari – le dixième du nom avait sûrement du user de ses charmes pour le convaincre de venir. Xanxus, dans sa grande bonté n'avait évidemment pas daigné amener sa très agréable frimousse, et ce n'était pas sans déplaire à un certain requin. Le séjour promettait d'être reposant, d'autant que le cadre était magnifique. La villa Vongola –on ne pouvait décidément pas appeler ça un chalet- était nichée dans la montagne, sous la neige blanche, tout en bois. Squalo allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Et Takeshi était de la partie !

À peine les bagages posés et les chambres attribuées (ou disputées, question de point de vue), tout ce joyeux monde était déjà dehors dans la poudreuse, tels de vrais gamins. Levi avait le nez par terre, Bel martyrisait Fran, Lussuria prenait un bain de soleil, Gokudera grognait, Yamamoto sifflotait, quant à Squalo… Squalo tombait, vraisemblablement.

- Uishishi~ Alors, la princesse, on a perdu l'équilibre ?

- VOOII ! La ferme, gamin impertinent ! C'est galère de marcher sur ce truc ! répondit Squalo en essayant de se relever, tentative qui se solda par une nouvelle chute.

- Ah ah ! Fais attention Squalo, ce serait dommage si tu ne pouvais plus bouger !

Takeshi s'approcha de l'épéiste toujours assis dans la neige et lui tendit la main, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Les joues de Squalo prirent une couleur qui devait joliment contraster avec la neige claire, et, détournant les yeux, il saisit son bras. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter la maladresse de l'argenté. Il glissa à nouveau et entraîna Takeshi dans sa chute. L'Empereur des Épées se retrouva très fortuitement affalé sur le torse de son élève, le nez contre son cou aux senteurs envoûtantes. Il resta quelques instants dans un état second, appréciant la chaleur du corps sous le sien, puis reprit vite ses esprits.

- Ah ! D-désolé, Yamamoto ! s'écria Superbi, plus rouge que jamais.

- Ah ah, pas grave Squalo, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me grimpes dessus, répondit Takeshi, une lueur dans les yeux.

Squalo rougit de plus belle et se redressa. Mais le hasard voulut que son genou ait l'étrange idée de se loger dans un endroit où il aurait mieux valut qu'il ne vienne pas (à ce moment là, du moins). Le sourire du brun s'agrandit, passant de provocant à carrément pervers. Yamamoto se décida enfin à aider le pauvre requin tout gêné et le releva, non sans en profiter au passage pour lui mettre les mains aux fesses. Une fois relevé, Squalo s'éloigna rapidement de ce torse si tentant et retourna à la villa en hâte pour s'empêcher de céder à la petite voix insistante qui lui disait depuis au moins une demi-heure de sauter au cou de Takeshi.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que Squalo était assis sur le canapé à fixer le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. Tous les mafieux étaient partis se coucher un à un, il ne restait dans le salon douillet que le requin avec une tasse de chocolat chaud plus très chaud dans la main. Les jambes repliées, il était adossé à l'accoudoir du grand sofa rouge, les yeux dans le vide. Quelque part dans le chalet, une horloge sonna une heure du matin. Squalo secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa tasse pleine. Le liquide tiède le narguait d'un œil torve, l'air de lui dire que ses prudes défenses ne tiendraient plus très longtemps face aux avances de plus en plus pressantes de Yamamoto. Il n'en pouvait plus, et en venait presque à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas cédé plus tôt. Il en crevait d'envie, c'était flagrant. Alors pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas aller ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte du salon. Il se retourna pour voir qui était l'intrus qui venait le déranger dans son activité si importante et en resta coi. Par ailleurs, c'était assez compréhensible : la vue de Yamamoto Takeshi vêtu d'un simple jogging avait tout pour troubler n'importe qui. Son pantalon gris lui tombait sur les hanches, ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, encore humides de l'eau de la douche. Les dernières gouttes rescapées sinuaient entre ses abdos tandis qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer, tandis que le silence étirait ses griffes comme un chat paresseux, pulvérisant les dernières résolutions du requin.

- Insomnies ?

La voix chaude avait brisé le silence et tiré Squalo de sa contemplation muette. Se rendant compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, le Varia la referma en hâte et détourna les yeux.

- Pas vraiment, lui répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

La présence du Gardien derrière lui l'électrifiait, et il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus. Manifestement, Yamamoto l'avait compris, ou alors il partageait ce sentiment, car il vint se coller au squale sur le canapé et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je peux te tenir compagnie, si tu veux.

Squalo étouffa un gémissement d'envie et se tourna vers Takeshi qui s'averra être beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Mais le Varia avait oublié la tasse dans ses mains : le chocolat tiède se renversa sur son T-shirt et Squalo lâcha un juron des plus disgracieux. Il posa la tasse maintenant vide sur la table et s'apprêtait à repartir pour aller se changer quand la main du brun le retint.

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

Yamamoto l'allongea sur le canapé et commença à lui enlever son T-shirt taché tout en léchant le torse blanc qu'il découvrait. La respiration de Squalo s'accélérait à mesure de la progression de Takeshi. Il gémit lorsque l'épéiste lui mordilla les tétons puis, se débarrassant de son haut, il enfouit sa main dans la chevelure noire et fit courir l'autre le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé la sensation que lui procureraient les suçons laissés dans son cou par Takeshi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il se demandait maintenant comment il avait fait pour tenir jusque là.

Les lèvres de Yamamoto se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à celles du Varia qui les ouvrit avec envie. Leurs langues se rencontraient, se taquinaient pour aller mieux se retrouver, les mains s'agrippaient, les bassins se mouvaient en cadence, les respirations étaient saccadées, brisant la quiétude de la pièce. La neige tombait dans la nuit froide dehors, le feu brûlait dans l'âtre chaud, et Squalo enlevait les derniers vêtements qui le séparaient du corps parfait de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Le brun léchait le cou de Squalo tandis que ses mains caressaient son torse. L'argenté se perdait dans la senteur boisée de l'épéiste en laissant ses doigts se balader sur son dos. Il gémit quand son amant prit son sexe dans sa main, lui impliquant un rythme lent auquel il répondit par de légères ondulations de bassin. Il haletait à son oreille, se durcissant à chaque mouvement de la main experte et finit par prendre lui aussi le membre de Takeshi pour lui appliquer les mêmes va-et-vient. Les deux hommes étaient en sueur, les corps s'échauffaient à chaque contact et leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce d'un désir électrique.

Squalo stoppa ses mouvements, sentant qu'il allait venir et enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Takeshi, invitation non déguisée à la suite. Le sabreur Vongola s'empara des lèvres de l'argenté et introduisit un premier doigt dans son intimité. Les gémissements de douleur furent étouffés par le baiser tandis que deux doigts supplémentaires s'ajoutaient, mais ils se muèrent vite en gémissements de plaisir. Yamamoto retira ses doigts et se présenta à l'entrée tout en parsemant le cou de l'épéiste de tendres baisers. Il le pénétra doucement, sentant les doigts de Squalo serrer ses cheveux. Une fois totalement entré, il attendit le coup de hanches de l'argenté pour bouger.

Lorsque Takeshi commença ses mouvements, Squalo su qu'il avait eu tort de se retenir jusque là. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus tordus, n'était aussi bon que ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. S'il avait deviné le plaisir qu'il éprouverait sous les coups de butoirs de Yamamoto, il n'aurait pas autant tergiversé avant de céder. C'était mille fois mieux qu'avec aucun autre. La présence du sabreur en lui l'emplissait d'une douce euphorie, son parfum était le meilleur des aphrodisiaques.

Yamamoto ramena une mèche argentée derrière l'oreille de son propriétaire pour mieux plonger ses yeux chocolat dans ceux acier de Squalo. Les joues rougies, le squale serrait ses jambes autour du bassin de Takeshi, haletant, gémissant, criant presque. Il attira le Vongola à lui, dans un baiser fiévreux et indécent. Il se perdait. Murmurait le prénom de son amant. Le suppliait d'accélérer. Il enfouissait son nez dans le cou de Takeshi, écoutait sa respiration erratique. Les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, et se libérèrent dans un cri de jouissance pur, échangeant un dernier baiser.

Alors ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du grand salon. Squalo caressait distraitement les mèches humides de sueur de Takeshi qui dormait contre son torse. La neige tombait toujours dehors dans la nuit. Le feu finissait de se consumer dans l'âtre chaud. Mais pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue, Squalo ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**PENDANT CE TEMPS LA... **Hum hum voilà voilà un petit lemon (enfin grand =.=) Euh ben Squalo est heureux maintenant... ou pas ;)

Donc! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Review?

A la prochaine~


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama, et je vous ferai dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

**PARING: **Xanxus/Squalo/Yamamoto TYL

**RAITING:** M

**MUSIQUE: **Slither de _Velvet Revolver _

**BLABLATAGE: **Aah, j'adore la neige. On dirait que tout a été saupoudré d'une énorme couche de sucre glace. Miam. Mais la neige, c'est casse-gueule aussi. J'ai d'ailleurs taché à vie mon pull préféré en me vautrant spectaculairement dans ce joli saupoudrage. Mais bref, pourquoi donc je vous raconte tout ça ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire !

Donc, mille excuses pour le petit (que dis-je, l'énorme) retard, j'ai planché un moment sur un OS pour l'anniversaire de mon Belphégor adoré (passez voir si vous avez le temps), et ... d'accord pour les deux autres semaines je n'ai pas d'excuses, désolé, frappez-moi si vous voulez T_T Mais je reviens toujours aussi énergique et toujours pleine d'idées pour le moins étranges, histoire de vous servir un cocktail XSY toujours plus corsé !

**Au risque de me répéter, merci à Mama-sempai pour sa correction, sa patience et son soutien (j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre T_T), je suis de tout cœur avec toi pour ton dernier jour d'exams ! x3**

Merci pour vos reviews et autres alertes !

Bonne lecture ! ~ et Bonne Année !

* * *

Les rayons froids du soleil d'hiver entraient dans la pièce silencieuse par la fenêtre entrouverte. Un courant d'air frais vint soulever un pan de l'uniforme de Squalo que ce dernier remit rapidement en place avant de se retourner vers Xanxus. Un peu plus loin, le tireur l'observait. Son second était rentré depuis deux jours de la montagne. Deux jours que le manoir était de nouveau empli de cris insupportables. Bon dieu, jamais il ne se la fermait celui-là ? Mais quelque chose avait changé, ses « Vooi » n'étaient plus stridents, ils étaient presque… joyeux, gais. De minimes changements s'étaient opérés chez l'épéiste, mais rien que l'intuition de Xanxus ne pouvait déceler. Par exemple, la veille, le requin lui avait même fait une fellation sans faire d'histoire. Et puis son sex-apeal avait été multiplié par cent depuis son séjour à la neige, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait, putain ? C'était justement dans le but de le découvrir que le Boss avait convié Squalo à sa séance d'entraînement du jour. Malheureusement, il était trop déconcentré pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de productif, il quitta la salle d'un pas qui trahissait son énervement.

Squalo, intrigué, le suivit jusque dans les vestiaires. Qu'avait donc Xanxus ? D'abord, il l'avait appelé pour qu'il descende à la salle d'entraînement et maintenant qu'il était là, le brun partait sans plus explications. Squalo le regarda laisser tomber ses vêtements à terre et entrer dans la douche avant de le rejoindre, c'était sûrement une nouvelle lubie du Boss.

L'eau salvatrice coulait le long du corps musclé de Xanxus tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation du liquide brûlant sur sa peau. Squalo ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer une fois de plus. Putain, quand même, son Boss était beau dans le style mafieux à cicatrices. L'argenté s'avança et vint se coller au torse du tireur. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et fit la moue, il ne pouvait même pas prendre sa douche tranquille ? Il releva la tête du requin d'un geste brusque et le regarda dans les yeux, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait. Mais voyant qu'il ne trouvait aucune réponse, il fondit sur sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux et rageur.

Squalo ployait sous l'assaut féroce de son Boss. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux larges épaules de l'autre tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, l'épéiste décolla ses lèvres de celles de Xanxus, encore reliées par un filet de salive après l'échange. Puis il commença lentement à mordiller le cou de son vis-à-vis, sinuant entre les cicatrices qui lui traçaient un chemin.

L'eau coulait toujours sur les deux corps alors que Squalo s'accroupissait pour prendre la verge de Xanxus en bouche. Le brun passa ses mains dans la chevelure argentée de son Second. Ses cheveux l'avaient toujours fasciné, quand ils virevoltaient lorsque le squale s'entraînait. Ils étaient longs et fins, tout le contraire des siens, en fait. Xanxus laissa échapper un soupir lascif; ils avaient beau le faire tous les jours, lui ne s'en lassait pas. La bouche maintenant experte de Squalo lui arrachait à chaque fois nombres de soupirs et plus encore depuis qu'il était revenu de la montagne. Car non seulement son sex-appeal avait augmenté mais en plus il était presque plus dévergondé qu'avant. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il stoppa Squalo qui le menait, mouvement après mouvement, vers la jouissance. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ce petit jeu que Xanxus en voulait plus.

Le chef de la Varia redressa Squalo qui, dans le même état que lui, comprit tout de suite ce que son partenaire attendait. L'épéiste, le corps ruisselant, recula jusqu'à la paroi pour s'y appuyer; il tourna le dos au brun pour lui présenter son joli postérieur. Voyant que son Boss hésitait, il fit une moue aguicheuse et ramena ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules, conscient que ce geste ferait flancher le tireur.

Effectivement, cela décida le plus âgé à faire un pas en avant et il s'apprêtait à le pénétrer lorsqu'il remarqua sur le cou blanc nacré de son second une marque incongrue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était assurément pas lui qui l'avait faite, ses suçons à lui avait une vague forme de X…

La vérité le frappa alors tel un couteau de Prince The Ripper tranchant le masque qui lui obstruait la vue depuis deux jours. Le requin s'était tapé l'autre sabreur Vongola pendant leur joyeuse escapade à la neige, pas étonnant que Squalo soit d'aussi bonne humeur ! Putain, ce déchet s'était bien foutu de sa gueule ! Xanxus serra les poings, contenant sa rage.

- Dégage.

Squalo se retourna vers son Boss, un air incertain était peint sur ses traits.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, déchet, dégage ! Je ne baise pas les culs sales moi.

- VOOOIIII ! Tu te prends pour qui, Boss de merde ? Mon cul n'est pas sale, je te signale !

- Si, il l'est, déchet, et tu voulais que je te culbute quand même. Alors dégage et va retrouver ton putain d'épéiste !

Squalo, furieux, quitta la douche, se rhabilla et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant son Boss seul sous le pommeau de douche, seul sous la pluie chaude qui trempait ses cheveux d'encre.

* * *

Squalo arpentait les couloirs sans savoir vraiment où il allait. Sa chevelure dégoulinante d'eau lui collait au visage mais il s'en foutait. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Tout était allé tellement vite. Ça avait commencé normalement, pourtant. Il allait juste lui faire sa gâterie du jour, le frotter un peu et puis basta tout le monde était content. Pourtant il avait déjà Takeshi… Alors pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie, le besoin même, de coucher avec son Boss ? Il y avait pensé longuement, plusieurs fois même. Mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Yamamoto, c'en était presque devenu une obsession. Lorsque Takeshi lui parlait : il y pensait. Lorsque Takeshi l'embrassait : il y pensait. Même lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour il y pensait. Le monde tournait à l'envers. Il était profondément amoureux de l'épéiste, c'était chose sûre. Ses pensées pour son Boss ne contredisaient pas cette certitude le moins du monde. C'était presque l'inverse. Mais à l'instant, c'était devenu incontrôlable. Il aurait voulu que Xanxus et Yamamoto soient la même personne. N'était-ce pas répugnant de penser ça ? Il avait enfin eu Takeshi, et maintenant il voulait coucher avec un autre !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Squalo n'avait pas entendu son ancien élève arriver par derrière. Celui-ci glissa la main dans la sienne et murmura quelque propos salaces en rapport avec la nuit précédente qui firent rougir le requin et le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Puis ils entrèrent de concert dans le salon. Ils furent vite dépassés par Fran, courant à moitié, visiblement pris en chasse par Belphégor et ses couteaux.

- Bel-sempai arrêtez de me suivre.

- Uishishi~ J'irai où tu iras, Fran.

- Ne le dites pas comme ça, on dirait une déclaration d'amour, répliqua Fran avec son flegme habituel.

Le sourire de Bel s'agrandit, et il rattrapa son kohai pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit presque rougir ce dernier. Plus loin, affalé sur la table, Levi mangeait des Frosties, le regard vide. Quand il aperçut les nouveaux venus, il se contenta d'un bref signe de tête avant de retourner à ses réflexions savantes sur les céréales. Lussuria, quant à lui, se fendit d'un grand sourire quand il vit l'argenté.

- Ma ! Squ-chan, mon chou ! Comment vas- Ah. Tu es là toi aussi, ajouta-t-il quand il remarqua Yamamoto.

Pour une raison inconnue, Lussuria n'aimait pas le baseballeur.

- Ravi de te voir aussi, Lussuria, fit Takeshi, un brin ironique.

- Ma~ Squ-chan, tu n'es pas avec le Boss ? Je pensais que c'était l'heure…

- L'heure de quoi ? demanda le Gardien de la Pluie d'un ton candide.

- Ma~ Squ-chan ne te l'as pas dit ? C'est l'heure où notre Squ-chan couche avec Xan-chou !

* * *

**PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA ... **Vous pouvez remercier ma Bêta, parce qu'au départ, ce n'était pas du tout, mais pas DU TOUT comme ça ! Enfin~ J'espère que ça vous a plu! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez un petit review, ça fait toujours vachement plaisir ^-^

Prochain chapitre, ça se corse un peu ;) Mais *se met de la patafix sur la bouche* je n'en dit pas plus *disparaît dans une ruelle sombre en se cachant sous son manteau noir*


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama, et je vous ferai dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

**PARING: **Xanxus/Squalo/Yamamoto TYL - 2718 (et autres traces de DinoFûta, BelFran, etc…)

**RAITING:** M

**MUSIQUE: **Tick tick boom de _The Hives _

**BLABLATAGE: **Bonjour tout le monde ! Il ne neige plus, mon café est froid et nos petits mafieux ont disparu. Non je déconne, je voulais juste que ça rime X) Bref~ Je me mets à l'écriture de ce chapitre dès maintenant, pour me faire pardonner de mon odieux retard du dernier -~-

Pour ce chapitre, je débute par du 2718 (oui oui, 2718) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous retrouverez notre Squalo au cœur/à la libido (au choix) perturbé(e) en fin de chapitre )

**Au risque de me répéter, merci à Mama-sempai pour sa correction et son soutien ! Et ne te presse pas tant pour la correction, je ne mérite pas autant de gentillesse; je ne vais pas te couper en petits morceaux avec le katana de Yamamoto, te tremper dans une cuve pleine d'acide, te recoudre puis te recouper en sushis juste parce que tu as quelques malheureuses heures de retard sur ta correction X)**

Merci pour vos reviews et autres alertes !

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Les doigts de Sawada Tsunayoshi pianotaient nerveusement sur son bureau tandis que le silence pesant ne semblait plus finir. En face de lui, Hibari Kyoya croisait les bras, un air insolent sur le visage. Tsuna poussa un soupir. Tous deux campaient sur leurs positions, et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient arriver à un accord, d'autant que le brun était plus irascible que jamais en période d'abstinence. Voilà pourquoi il avait refusé catégoriquement lorsque le Decimo lui avait proposé (ou plutôt l'avait supplié) de l'accompagner au Réveillon qui était organisé au manoir ce vendredi là. C'était compréhensible, en même temps : deux semaines auparavant, Tsuna avait prohibé toute relation tant qu'il continuerait à se battre avec Mukuro (et à détruire le manoir par la même occasion). De quoi mettre n'importe quel Gardien du Nuage nommé Hibari de très mauvais poil. Lequel Gardien s'en donnait à cœur joie devant les grands yeux marron suppliants de Tsuna.

- Bon, tu veux quoi ? demanda le Dixième avec un air résigné.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de l'ex-chef du Comité de Discipline : encore une bataille de gagnée, semblait-il. Sans rien dire, il esquissa un sourire victorieux et s'avança vers le bureau. Il se pencha, jusqu'à s'allonger à moitié dessus et avança son visage pour le placer à quelques centimètres de celui de son amant. Tsuna scruta les yeux de son gardien, et mesura le désir grandissant qui y prenait place. Ah la la… si Kyôya n'avait pas été aussi attirant, il aurait sûrement résisté. Mais là, surtout après deux semaines d'abstinence, son gardien n'en semblait que plus désirable, tout disposé au plaisir qu'il était en cet instant. Taquin, Hibari lui faisait croire qu'il avait le choix d'avancer ou pas ses lèvres, mais il savait pertinemment qu'avec la proximité, le Dixième ne résisterait pas longtemps. Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, Tsuna combla la distance qui les séparait, l'embrassant fiévreusement, trop heureux de retrouver ces lèvres tant attendues. Il sentit le brun sourire en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il aurait sa peau, c'était certain.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi essayait tant bien que mal de fendre la foule présente dans le hall ce soir-là. Il entendit une plainte étouffée derrière lui et attrapa la main de Squalo avant qu'il ne soit englouti par les invités. Il lui adressa un sourire léger et le guida jusqu'au salon, un peu moins peuplé. Il s'adossa au mur et soupira tandis que Squalo, affalé dans un fauteuil, le regardait d'un air inquiet. Yamamoto rit doucement, rassurant l'argenté qui se détendit. Quand Lussuria avait révélé « accidentellement » le petit secret de Squalo, celui-ci avait viré au vert, puis au blanc pour enfin finir au rouge avant d'étrangler le boxeur. Il s'était ensuite confondu en explications, s'évertua à expliquer que c'était du passé, qu'il ne le faisait plus maintenant, qu'il ne couchait avec personne… Il avait discouru pendant dix bonnes minutes, suant à grosses gouttes, avant que Takeshi l'arrête d'un geste de la main. Il le croyait. Il lui faisait confiance. C'était normal, voyons, qu'il ait eu des aventures avant lui il n'était pas rancunier. Et puis… Il avait beau ne pas le dire souvent, il tenait vraiment à lui. C'était la première personne à qui il s'était vraiment attaché depuis longtemps. Alors non, il ne lui en voulait pas. Tant qu'il avait cessé maintenant et qu'il était avec lui.

La soirée passait, les invités en faisaient de même. Tsuna était venu les saluer, ne lâchant pas une seule fois la main d'Hibari, de peur qu'il s'en aille sûrement. On avait aperçu Ryohei avec Hana, sa fiancée, et d'ailleurs le boxeur avait dû un peu trop forcer sur la bouteille, car vers le milieu de la soirée, il s'était mis à brailler « C'est décidé, je me convertis et deviens prêtre à l'extrême limite ! » Dino lorgnait d'un œil désespéré Fûta qui, malgré ses vingt et un ans, s'obstinait à croire que sucer une sucette à son âge n'avait aucun sens caché. Ou alors le faisait-il exprès ? Gokudera avait fait sensation en faisant son entrée accompagné de Basil, lequel s'était empressé de serrer la main de chaque personne présente. Squalo les avait salués rapidement, mais avait vite été distrait, et pour cause : lorsque Xanxus était enfin arrivé -alors que la soirée avait déjà commencé depuis trois bonnes heures-, il y avait eu une minute de silence. Qui avait eu l'idée de l'affubler de ce jean de cuir moulant et de cette chemise quasiment transparente ? Il y avait des gens mariés dans l'assistance, bon sang ! Lussuria, à son arrivée, s'était exclamé, traduisant sûrement la pensée de chaque invité :

- Ma Ma~ ! Xan-chou, tu es si sexy que tu rendrais n'importe quel mec homosexuel ! Même moi !

- Lussuria-sempai, vous êtes déjà gay, rappela très judicieusement Fran.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, si Xan-chou était une fille, je deviendrais hétéro sur le champ !

Quelques rires fusèrent parmi la foule et les discussions reprirent. Peu après Fran, sentit un couteau se planter dans son dos et se retourna vers le fauteuil où Belphégor était assis. Le blond lui fit signe d'approcher. Docile, l'illusionniste s'avança et s'assit sur les genoux de son sempai.

- Uishishi ~ Ma petite grenouille, je crois que je ne vais pas tenir ma promesse.

- Euh Bel-sempai, vous parlez de celle de ne plus me toucher jusqu'à l'année prochaine où celle de ne plus manger de guacamole ? D'ailleurs vous l'avez fait hier, je vous ai vu.

- Uishishishishi ~ Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices dans la vie, mon petit Fran, répondit Prince the Ripper. Cette soirée ennuie sa Majesté. Je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord pour monter avec moi faire un truc plus intéressant ?

-Si je dis non, vous me laisserez tranquille ?

- Uishishi~ Bien sûr que non.

Fran soupira, comme s'il avait déjà prévu ce que le Prince allait lui dire. Voyant que son kohai n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, le blond souleva Fran comme une princesse en riant. L'illusionniste, quant à lui, semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal. En sortant, ils croisèrent Tsuna qui avait manifestement de sacrés problèmes. Hibari avait, semblait-il, croisé par inadvertance son très grand ami Mukuro, et était maintenant près à lui sauter à la gorge. Son amant, lui, le tirait par la main mais malgré ses arguments pourtant très convaincants, le Gardien du Nuage ne voulait pas partir. L'illusionniste, amusé par la scène, le provoquait histoire d'arranger les choses :

- Oya oya mon petit Kyôya, te serais-tu ramolli en mon absence ? Voyons, on t'a bien dressé à ce que je vois, ma jolie alouette. Si je mets des graines pour moineaux dans ma main, est-ce que tu viendras picorer dedans ?

L'allusion ne sembla pas plaire à Hibari qui semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : dégainer ses tonfas et servir de la salade d'ananas au dessert. Le Dixième s'énerva alors, chose très rare :

- Merde Kyôya ! Je t'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ?

Hibari, surpris, se stoppa dans sa contemplation haineuse de Mukuro (qui lui semblait amusé plus qu'autre chose). Tsunayoshi ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom en public. Il se retourna vers son amant, son esprit livrant une bataille acharnée : c'était soit il cédait à ses pulsions meurtrières et il était privé de sexe pendant bien plus de deux semaines, soit il se rangeait bien sagement à côté de Tsuna et sa libido serait sauve contrairement à sa fierté. Il regarda Mukuro, comme pour jauger s'il valait la peine de rennoncer à son amant fraîchement retrouvé. Apparemment, la libido avait fini par prendre le dessus, car il partit en grommelant, non sans lancer un regard de circonstance à son ennemi juré. Il entraîna le Parrain à sa suite et sortit de la salle sous les protestations de ce dernier.

La fête battait son plein, et déjà on avait dû raccompagner quelques soûlards (Shamal, notamment, qui avait pourtant assuré que « C'est décidé, je ne bois plus jusqu'à l'année prochaine ») alors que le compte à rebours n'avait même pas commencé. Squalo n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil de la soirée. Les fêtes comme ça, il n'aimait pas. Surtout quand un certain brun le lorgnait du haut de son sofa, un verre de bourbon à la main, la chemise outrageusement ouverte sur un torse tout aussi outrageusement bronzé. Bon dieu, il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'être aussi sexy juste un tout petit instant ? C'en était presque fatigant, à la fin ! Comment voulait-il qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses sentiments s'il agitait sans cesse son corps ô combien désirable sous son nez ? Squalo secoua la tête et la tourna vers Takeshi qui revenait du bar. Grossière erreur : la vue de l'épéiste marchant vers lui, se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air aguicheur, les joues rosies par un petit excès d'alcool, ne faisait qu'empirer le trouble qu'il ressentait. Ces deux là le faisaient exprès ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-il choisir, dans ces conditions ? De plus, il était certain que Takeshi, malgré ses explications de l'autre jour, avait toujours des doutes. Ou alors, c'était simplement lui qui était atteint d'une énorme paranoïa.

L'argenté, frustré, hurla un bon coup, histoire de se remonter le moral en perçant quelques tympans, et décida de rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse une de ces belles conneries dont il avait le secret. Il attrapa Yamamoto par le bras et l'entraîna parmi les convives, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au fauteuil du brun. Cependant ce dernier n'y était plus. Squalo s'arrêta brusquement, scruta la salle à la recherche de l'homme aux cicatrices, lorsqu'il le vit fendre la foule de sa démarche conquérante pour se diriger… droit sur lui ! Il fut distrait un moment par le bras que Yamamoto glissa autour de sa taille. Puis, tout en relevant la tête vers lui, il vit que le joueur de baseball regardait un point un peu plus haut, au plafond. Au moment où Xanxus se planta devant eux, l'épéiste de la Varia se rendit compte qu'il avait fait l'erreur de s'attarder… juste en dessous d'une branche de gui.

Squalo, dans une tentative désespérée, supplia mentalement le Dieu des requins en perdition de lui venir en aide, mais sa prière silencieuse avait dû se perdre pendant la transmission, car par malheur, Xanxus remarqua à son tour la branche de gui traîtresse. Le pauvre argenté sentit deux regards bifurquer vers lui. Plus loin, la musique s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Alors, déchet ? C'est qui que t'embrasses ? lança le Boss de la Varia, brisant le silence.

- DIX !

Le compte à rebours avait commencé.

- Oui, Squalo, renchérit Takeshi. Choisis, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- NEUF !

- VOOOOII ! Vous déconnez là ?

- HUIT !

Les regards des deux bruns se faisaient insistants

- SEPT !

- Merde, déchet, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit !

SIX !

-Squalo… murmura Takeshi.

- CINQ !

Squalo s'en serait arraché les cheveux, s'il n'y tenait pas tant.

- QUATRE !

Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

- TROIS !

Squalo ferma les yeux et se gifla mentalement pour la connerie qu'il allait faire.

- DEUX !

Il se dégagea des bras de Yamamoto…

- UN !

… Attrapa leurs cravates respectives…

- ZÉROOOOOOOO ! BONNE ANNÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

La foule explosa dans un mélange d'accolades, d'embrassades et autres effusions en tout genre. C'est donc dans l'indifférence totale que Squalo embrassa ses deux prétendant… en même temps.

* * *

**PENDANT CE LA... **Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre... Faut-il que je le dise ou pas? Non, je préfère le suspens ;) -indice: les fujoshi seront sûrement rassasiées-. Je suis tellement fière de moi, j'ai réussi à atteindre les 2000 mots *petite larme à l'oeil* Prochain objectif: Ne pas redescendre des 2000 mots X)

Donc~ Review?

A la pro~


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama, et je vous ferai dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

**PARING: **Xanxus/Squalo/Yamamoto TYL

**RAITING:** M (Threesome *_* vous êtes prévenus!)

**MUSIQUE: **No Tomorrow de _Orson _(L'histoire dont tout le monde s'en fout mais que l'auteur raconte quand même, c'est que je n'ai pas du tout écrit ce chapitre en écoutant cette chanson, mais bon, disons que Pretty Fly des _Offspring _n'a vraiment rien à voir avec notre affaire, alors j'ai préféré mettre celle-là X)

**BLABLATAGE: **Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour, après une longue absence, je l'admets -~- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir mes délais je suis désolée frappez-moi si vous voulez T_T J'ai pris une petite pause, mais je reviens toujours, tel le boomerang (attention la tête) !

Donc dans ce chapitre, le si attendu threesome (enfin plutôt attendu par moi-même -~-), soyez indulgent(e)s siouplait c'est mon premier. ^_^

**Pouwi : **Je t'ai déjà fait une réponse à ton review par sms même si en soit ce n'était qu'un dégoulinement de remerciements tous plus guimauveux les uns que les autres. Ici, je vais donc simplement te dire trois mots : JE T'AIME x3

**Encore et toujours merci à Mama-sempai pour sa correction, sa patience et son soutien !**

Merci pour vos reviews et autres alertes !

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Une porte, quelque part dans l'aile Ouest du manoir Vongola, s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer trois corps étrangement entremêlés dans la chambre qu'elle ouvrait. La table de nuit ne semblait pas s'être préparée à cette brusque intrusion, elle se prit donc un coup de cravate en pleine poire –ou plutôt en plein tiroir. La pauvre. Le propriétaire du bout de tissu n'avait vraisemblablement pas conscience du tort qu'il avait pu causer à ce faible mobilier, et des attaques judiciaires qu'il pouvait encourir pour avoir osé porter la main sur le meuble, trop occupé qu'il était à porter cette même main sur autre chose. En l'occurrence, la personne allongée sur le lit. Celle-ci d'ailleurs semblait tout à son aise : elle ne cessait d'embrasser les deux autres hommes tour à tour tout en les déshabillant d'une main experte – à croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Squalo attrapa le col de chemise d'un des tueurs à gage pour coller sa bouche contre la sienne. Il força le passage, y enfournait sa langue pour en conquérir l'espace, venait chercher sa consœur pour la torturer, puis interrompit le baiser aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait initié. Il lâcha la chemise pour attraper celle de son autre partenaire afin de lui infliger le même traitement. Son bassin se mouvait au rythme de la respiration erratique de ses deux amants. Ses longs cheveux argentés s'emmêlaient à chaque nouveau passage de la main de Xanxus, qui s'efforçait d'obtenir les baisers les plus longs, en proie au désir de gagner une compétition auquel son rival refusait de prendre part. L'autre brun, plus sage, n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui lui importait était que ce satané bouton de chemise finisse par s'ouvrir.

Finalement le vêtement glissa des épaules frêles de l'argenté qui l'envoya valser contre la lampe de chevet, entraînant l'infortunée dans sa chute. En tombant, la lampe s'alluma et projeta sur le mur, de sa lumière tamisée, les ombres mouvantes de Takeshi, Xanxus et Squalo. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, prenait son pied. Il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de coucher avec le Gardien et un peu moins de profiter du Boss - cependant leurs ébats étaient d'un nombre non moins négligeable - mais jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose de semblable. Sa peau s'embrasait à chaque caresse, ses lèvres rougissaient à chaque baiser qu'il quémandait. La sensation de ces deux corps sur lui était tellement différente du sexe ordinaire ! Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Mais rien, même dans ses fantasmes les plus débridés, n'était comparable à cela : il avait enfin ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir obtenir et ce sentiment si grisant le perdait. Depuis qu'il les avait embrassés, quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le hall, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : la satisfaction de les avoir enfin tous les deux et il n'était pas près de les lâcher de si tôt !

Redoutant le lendemain et les problèmes qu'il apporterait, Squalo se laissa enflammer par ces quatre mains qui lui effleuraient le torse. Deux bouches différentes, deux corps différents, deux sensations différentes. Mordre le cou plein de cicatrices de Xanxus était une chose qu'il avait faite des centaines de fois, mais jamais Takeshi n'avait été là, à lui lécher les abdominaux en même temps. Il pouvait se repaître des lèvres ô combien tentantes de son amant officiel tandis que son Boss soufflait cruellement sur son sexe tendu. L'un était doux, patient, caressait tendrement les zones qu'il savait érogènes pour lui procurer autant de plaisir que lui-même recevait. L'autre était violent, possessif, ne cessait de lui mordre les lèvres pour le garder un peu plus longtemps, lui griffait le crâne, lui emmêlait les cheveux, sans se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire. Squalo adorait ça.

Une fois ses vêtements enlevés, l'argenté grimpa sur le lit, invitant d'un geste aguicheur ses deux prétendants à la suite des festivités. Yamamoto, joueur, vînt lui lécher le lobe d'oreille, mais Xanxus, resté debout, attrapa une des jambes de son Second pour le ramener vers lui. Squalo se prit au jeu et taquina les tétons du tireur, mais il lui refusa tout accès à son intimité. Le Boss rageur, se collait à lui en lançant des regards menaçants à son rival ; ce qui n'empêcha pas le Gardien de la Pluie de s'approcher tout contre le dos du requin puis de donner de grands coups de langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'épéiste bruyant n'en menait pas large : Xanxus, les yeux rouges plus perçants que jamais, le masturbait avec dextérité, tandis que Yamamoto le préparait à la pénétration. Squalo poussa un gémissement quand il sentit le sexe chaud de Takeshi le pénétrer et se mit à haleter, les yeux embués par le plaisir.

Xanxus à cette vision s'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi Squalo permettait-il à ce déchet de le prendre quand il lui refusait de faire la même chose ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui le faisait crier ainsi ? De rage, il força son Second à baisser la tête et à prendre son membre en bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Malgré sa respiration qui s'accélérait, il fixait Yamamoto avec une haine assumée, tandis que ce déchet s'enfonçait plus profondément en Squalo, le visage enfiévré par la volupté. Le tyran baissa les yeux vers Squalo qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il l'observa longuement mettre une application particulière à le sucer. Ce déchet était doué et son air diablement sexy n'aidait pas le Boss de la Varia à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées; et Squalo s'y prenait tellement bien que Xanxus finit lui aussi par prendre du plaisir. Le Gardien de la pluie, de son côté empoigna les hanches de l'Empereur des Epées pour mieux aller et venir en lui. Le pénétrer était toujours aussi bon, peut-être même plus sous le regard jaloux de Xanxus. Yamamoto essayait de contrôler son souffle, mais les gémissements érotiques ne faisaient qu'accentuer le chaos de ses sensations et il accéléra le mouvement sans s'en rendre compte. Le tireur, à bout, se cambra et jouit dans la bouche de son subordonné qui succombaient à l'orgasme et éjaculait lui aussi, suivit de Yamamoto peu après.

Squalo s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé par ses deux amants et Takeshi s'allongea à ses côtés. Xanxus quant à lui soutenait toujours le regard du Gardien. Le silence pesant s'éternisa, interrompu par la respiration légère du squale. On aurait pu couper l'atmosphère avec un couteau à beurre tant elle semblait tangible et oppressante. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient, s'affrontaient du regard. Une haine certaine suintait des yeux rouges du Boss de la Varia, tandis que ceux de Takeshi laissaient entrevoir une douce compassion, qui énervait plus que jamais son vis-à-vis. Au bout d'un moment, Xanxus attrapa une chaise et s'assit.

- Ok, déchet, je t'écoute. Dis-moi en quoi ce déchet te revient et pas à moi.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux vinrent réveiller le pauvre Squalo, encore tout courbaturé de la veille. Il sortit doucement du sommeil, serrant paresseusement le torse de Yamamoto dans ses bras, appréciant son odeur au petit matin –où après-midi, question de point de vue. Il se laissa caresser les cheveux puis se releva, un air hébété sur le visage. Takeshi le salua avec un sourire mutin, auquel le squale endormi répondit par un vague « b'jour » avant de l'embrasser. Tant de guimauve dès le matin, c'en était presque écoeurant.

Se redressa sur les coudes et Squalo essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui revenaient, un air paniqué se peignait sur ses traits. Il jeta un coup d'œil affolé au brun, qui le fixait le visage impassible. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, s'attendant sûrement à voir l'autre sortir de derrière le rideau en criant « BOUH ! ».

- Il est parti juste après, lui lança Yamamoto.

Squalo le regarda d'un air coupable. Takeshi soupira et reprit son sérieux :

- Tu n'as pas réussi à choisir, finalement, commença-t-il, faisant baisser les yeux honteux du squale. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Je serai patient. Une nouvelle année a commencée, et je te montrerai bien que c'est moi qu'il te faut. Rappelle-toi simplement que tu n'as fait que repousser ton choix. Tôt ou tard, tu devras en faire un.

Sur ces mots, Yamamoto se leva, s'habilla, puis partit, laissant Squalo seul, dépité.

Le Varia resta longtemps assis dans le lit. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelques heures - il avait perdu toute notion du temps - un bruit sourd à la fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées. C'était un malheureux oiseau qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de se trouver sur la trajectoire d'un couteau de Belphégor et qui s'était planté sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Paix à son âme. Squalo se décida enfin à bouger. Il ramassa ses habits en vitesse, les enfila puis sortit de la chambre, encore sonné par les paroles de Takeshi. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Xanxus. Arrivé devant, il regarda la porte sans comprendre comment ses pieds avaient eu la curieuse idée de l'emmener ici. Lussuria, qui passait par là, lui lança un « Bonjour Squ-chan ! » retentissant.

-Ma~ Squ-chan, Xanxus a de la visite, il ne faut peut-être pas le déranger, ajouta le boxeur. Bon, je retourne à mes fourneaux mon chou !

Puis il partit, sifflotant un air qui ressemblait horriblement à « YMCA ». Le couloir redevint silencieux. Squalo resta un instant planté devant le battant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis se il se décida et entra –c'était bien connu, l'expression « ne pas déranger » n'existait pas vraiment dans le vocabulaire du squale. À peine eut-il mis un pas dans la salle qu'il se stoppa net.

Xanxus était effectivement dans son bureau. En effet, il avait de la visite. Visite présentement coincée entre le brun et le bureau. Visite qui semblait très à son aise dans cette position, d'autant plus que le brun ne cessait de lui embrasser le cou. Depuis quand Xanxus se permettait-il autant de familiarité avec les visiteurs ?

Squalo resta interdit. Son Boss n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu-compte de sa présence et peut-être ne s'en souciait-il pas, trop occupé qu'il était à traiter sa « visite » comme il se devait. L'épéiste sortit en claquant la porte. Le bruit attira l'attention de Xanxus qui releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le mur voler en éclats et entrapercevoir un éclair argenté dans la poussière du carnage.

* * *

**ET PENDANT CE TEMPS LA ...** Ah ah ah je suis diabolique il me manquait cinq mots pour arriver à 2000 mais avec ce petit truc que je suis en train d'écrire et qui ne sert à rien je vais en faire plus de 2000 mwahahahaha bref ~ Hum voilà, threesome tant attendu (plus par l'auteure que par les lectrices je suis sûre X) euh j'espère qu'il vous a plu hé hé ^^" Petit retournement de situation à la fin, tenez-vous bien pour pas tomber (oh oh oh)

Encore merci infiniment à Mama-senpai qui me pousse à me surpasser, surpassant par la même occasion ma flemme légendaire X)

Un petit review? ça fait toujours plaisir et ça demande pas beaucoup de temps :)

A la prochaine ~


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama, et je vous ferai dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

**PARING: **Xanxus/Squalo/Yamamoto TYL

**RAITING:** M

**MUSIQUE: **Cafe de _Bigbang _

Pour ceux/celles qui ont des à-prioris sur la K-pop (comme quoi c'est juste rempli de gay dont la voix est remixée en studio et qui chantent en playback en live parce qu'ils chantent faux en vrai), détrompez-vous ! Cette chanson n'est vraiment pas le style habituel de Bigbang, mais ses accents jazz ne la rendent que meilleure. Je trouve qu'elle a une profondeur qui colle parfaitement à ce chapitre : déjà pour l'ambiance de la première partie puis les lyrics (si vous exceptez les références douteuses au café) peuvent s'apparenter à la deuxième partie …

Enfin bref de toute façon je suis sûre que personne n'écoute mes suggestions musicales alors autant mettre de la musique qui me fait plaisir X)

**BLABLATAGE: **Le voilà enfin, ce chapitre 7 ! Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas posté ? Plus de trois mois il me semble… Vous pouvez me frapper si vous voulez T_T J'vais même me le faire moi-même ! *SBAM* AIE !

Hum bref, pour en revenir au chapitre, je m'éloigne un peu de Squalo pour me focaliser sur Xanxus. J'ai peur de l'avoir fait un peu OOC par contre -~- (moi j'aime bien le OOC, mais ça plait pas à tout le monde) Ce chapitre est un peu plat d'après moi… En fait c'est plus un chapitre de transition, comme le tome six d'Harry Potter quoi X)

**Pouwi : **Ma hime-chan, je l'ai attendu, ton review, ça j'peux t'le dire, mais chacun son rythme, comme tu le dis si bien, nee ? (en plus moi j'ai rien à dire, j'ai mis trois mois à le poster, c'te chapitre) Donc encore merci pour tout ces encouragements et mwahahahaha évidement je suis diabolique voyons je suis Sa- *met de la patafix sur sa bouche*. Bref, tout ça pour te dire merci, qu'est-ce que je parle pour rien dire moi, dit donc. Bon d'accord je me tais X) Je t'aime x4 (mwahahaha)

**Pepette : **Je vois que ça t'a grandement inspiré dis donc X) J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre aussi alors X)

**HA HA HA :** (je pense que tu te reconnaîtras) Je suis quasiment sûre que tu ne vas pas aimer ce chapitre. Tu vas voir pourquoi )

**Encore et toujours merci à Mama-sempai pour sa correction (=^_^=)**

Merci pour vos reviews et autres alertes !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

La brise fraîche de la nuit caressait lentement les paupières fermées de Xanxus. Le Boss de la Varia, immobile, frissonna lorsque le souffle froid du vent s'engouffra sous sa chemise défaite, découvrant un peu sa peau marmoréenne. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la fenêtre, profitant du silence du crépuscule, et respira l'air doux de février. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà il restait ainsi chaque soir avant de se coucher. Le manoir, à cette heure, était déjà endormi. Gokudera rassemblait ses affaires de l'autre côté de la chambre et la fatigue s'emparait déjà du tireur. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'il couchait avec le Vongola, puisque Squalo lui avait préféré ce déchet de sabreur. Xanxus serra le poing à cette pensée. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui prenne ses affaires. Il savait bien que l'épéiste braillard était amoureux transi de l'autre, ça l'avait même amusé au début son chantage avait été censé n'être qu'un passe-temps, il savait pertinemment que ce crétin d'épéiste allait céder quoi qu'il arrive. Simplement, il ne pensait pas que le requin lui filerait si rapidement et si facilement entre les doigts. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les moments passés avec le squale s'étaient instaurés comme des rendez-vous. Il avait fini par les attendre avec impatience.

Xanxus huma doucement l'air de la nuit. Il aimait cette odeur : un mélange d'humidité, de fraîcheur, d'inconnu. Elle était différente chaque nuit, et pourtant si semblable chaque fois au parfum de la veille. Le soir, chaque chose était tapie dans la pénombre, comme on dissimule sa présence parmi les ténèbres avant d'assaillir un ennemi les étoiles n'éclairaient que ce qu'elles voulaient bien dévoiler. La nuit avait une odeur de danger, d'eaux troubles, de sauvagerie… Quelque chose du parfum de Squalo. Le Boss de la Varia soupira, faisant glisser sa veste à terre, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce déchet l'emmerdait grandement. Il était partout : dans le bureau, au salon, allongé sur la pelouse, au détour d'un couloir… Il le suivait même dans ses rêves, putain ! Il s'insinuait sournoisement dans son sommeil et le faisait se réveiller plus tendu que jamais. Squalo le faisait définitivement chier.

Une porte claqua en dessous de la fenêtre du brun. Des pas sur les graviers, des éclats de voix, puis Squalo et Yamamoto apparurent dans son champ de vision. L'argenté devait sûrement raccompagner le Vongola à sa voiture, vu la façon dont ils se tenaient la main, tels deux collégiens niais qui vivent leur premier amour. Xanxus serra le poing, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les suivre du regard. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au véhicule, l'ex joueur de baseball se pencha vers son vis-à-vis, murmura quelque chose à son oreille qui le fit rougir puis l'embrassa. De rage, le tireur détruisit un pan du pauvre rideau de velours rouge qui encadrait la fenêtre.

Pourquoi Squalo arborait-il cet air béat à chaque fois que ce déchet l'embrassait ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-il à sa chemise telle une sangsue sachant qu'il allait le revoir pas plus tard que le lendemain ? Xanxus enrageait. Qu'est-ce que ce mec avait de plus que lui, merde ? Une colère sourde l'emplissait, tandis qu'échangeant un dernier baiser, les deux bouches se séparaient enfin. 'Manquait plus que le soleil couchant et on aurait presque pu verser une larme. Le tireur ne reconnaissait plus Squalo. Il croyait pourtant tout savoir de son second, cet être braillard, idiot, irréfléchi, impatient et un brin masochiste peut-être… Mais sûrement pas cette loque dégoulinante de guimauve qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Répugnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Gokudera s'était rapproché de lui, et regardait par la fenêtre lui aussi. Xanxus grogna pour montrer son approbation.

- Et dire que ce connard m'a jeté il n'y a pas deux mois. Il se console vite.

- Qui, l'autre déchet ?

- Ouais, lui lança l'argenté en allumant une clope. Ça faisait presque un an qu'on était ensemble. Il m'a largué le jour de notre anniversaire. Pour ce gueulard d'épéiste.

Xanxus garda le silence, les discours de consolations n'étaient pas vraiment son genre. Il observait Squalo embrasser une énième fois son abruti d'amant pendant que le Gardien de la Tempête, assis sur la rambarde, pompait sagement sur sa cigarette. Le brun reboutonna sa chemise puis prit le fin rouleau de tabac de la bouche de son homologue pour le porter à ses lèvres.

- Tu fumes, toi ? demanda Gokudera en tournant la tête vers lui.

Xanxus, les yeux fermés, renversa la tête en arrière puis exhala doucement la fumée et ouvrit un œil pour regarder son amant.

- Non.

L'argenté, haussant les épaules, reprit son bien et se leva.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Le Dixième du nom m'attend.

Xanxus acquiesça tout en regardant son amant enfiler son manteau. Le Vongola était le seul qu'il appréciait plus ou moins dans cette famille les autres n'étaient que de vulgaires déchets. Il lui ressemblait par bien des côtés : lui non plus n'aimait pas les grandes discussions chiantes, les preuves d'amour dégoulinantes, les jours de Saint-Valentin. Il avait le même caractère irascible et asocial, la même capacité à se faire détester des gens.

- Bon. À demain alors, lança Hayato du seuil de la porte

Xanxus lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut. La porte claqua, et il reporta son attention sur le jardin.

Yamamoto était enfin parti, Squalo quant à lui remontait l'allée d'un pas tranquille, son visage caché par les ombres de la nuit. Inconsciemment, Xanxus se pencha un peu plus sur la rambarde et plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir. L'épéiste s'arrêta un instant au dessous de sa fenêtre et leva la tête, un air narquois sur le visage.

Xanxus grommela et referma la fenêtre d'un geste violent. Ce déchet avait vraiment le chic pour le mettre en rogne.

* * *

Yamamoto s'étira en baillant. On avait beau être fin février, l'air était doux, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'Italie, et la terrasse du manoir s'était avérée être un lieu propice à la sieste. Le Vongola était étendu de tout son long sur les dalles chaudes, la brise légère frôlant sa peau sous sa cravate défaite. Lentement, le brun se leva, déliant sa silhouette svelte et se massa la nuque d'un air satisfait. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la porte-fenêtre et entra dans le manoir. Il déambulait en direction de la chambre de Squalo quand, au détour d'un couloir, il les aperçut : nonchalamment adossé à l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, Xanxus réajustait sa cravate, et, penché vers lui se tenait Hayato. Yamamoto eut un éclair de nervosité à la vue de son ex, mais ce dernier n'avait pas du tout l'air de se soucier de lui il était trop occupé à quémander un baiser à son amant. Amant qui le lui accorda volontiers, avant de l'attirer dans la pièce avec un petit sourire.

Yamamoto resta interdit. Aux dernières nouvelles, Gokudera ne s'était toujours pas remis de leur rupture, non qu'il en fût fier, loin de là. Mais le voir s'en remettre si vite lui avait fait un choc. Surtout quand son nouvel amant n'était autre que son rival numéro un ! Yamamoto eût un rictus rageur. Il avait l'impression que tous s'étaient ligués contre lui. Et puis, comment se faisait-il que le tireur couche avec Hayato ? Lui qui avait juré de lui reprendre Squalo par tous les moyens, qui avait promis sa perte et toutes les joyeusetés qui allaient avec ? Takeshi ne le comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il espérer lui reprendre Squalo quand lui-même avait largué le seul mec qu'il avait réellement aimé pour se l'approprier ?

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il s'étendit sur le lit à côté de Squalo qui se tourna vers lui :

- Hey, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une expression pareille… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh… Tu le sais sûrement déjà. Je viens de voir Xanxus et Gokudera dans le couloir.

- VOIIIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi c'bordel ? hurla l'épéiste après un temps de réflexion. Ce connard se tape ton ex ?

Yamamoto le regarda surpris :

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- VOOOII ! BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! Ah ce connard, je vais le buter !

Takeshi eut une brusque montée de colère. Pourquoi Squalo s'emportait-il autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Xanxus ? Le squale n'était pas aussi jaloux quand ça le concernait lui. Pourquoi le fait que son Boss se tape quelqu'un d'autre le mettait-il autant hors de lui ? Il l'avait clairement choisi, pourtant … non ? Il n'en était plus vraiment sûr, à présent. Il se rappelait toujours que Squalo avait été incapable de choisir qui embrasser, le soir du réveillon même le fait qu'il avait arrêté de voir Xanxus après n'y changeait rien.

Squalo se releva rageusement. Après le nouvel an, il avait délibérément évité de se retrouver seul avec Xanxus, de lui parler, de respirer le même air que lui. Ce connard avait certainement couché avec la première personne qu'il avait croisée juste après être sorti de la chambre ! Et apprendre maintenant que cela durait depuis le rendait malade. Xanxus n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Il était allergique à toute forme d'affection. L'amour lui donnait de l'urticaire ! Pour lui, imaginer le brun en couple avec quelqu'un était aussi inconcevable qu'un Belphégor dans la même pièce que Fran et qui n'essaierait pas de lui trouer la peau

Squalo en avait assez. Il pensait s'être débarrassé de son attirance pour Xanxus, mais à chaque fois, celle-ci le frappait de plein fouet. Même maintenant qu'il était avec Yamamoto, son Boss ne cessait de le hanter. Il le voulait, c'était plus fort que lui. Il le voulait tellement que c'en était insupportable il pensait tout le temps à lui, et ça le rendait fou. Il en était malade de désirer d'autres bras que ceux de Takeshi. Malade de crever de jalousie lorsque son Boss regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Le brun était totalement inaccessible, mais ça ne renforçait que d'avantage son envie dévorante, presque … asphyxiante. Insupportable. Squalo n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Le lendemain matin, Squalo n'était plus là.

* * *

**PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA ...** *sifflote tout en jardinant* Lalalalal- Hum ? Oh, vous êtes toujours là ? Vous voulez pas m'aider à faire pousser mes salades ? Elles ont besoins de review, juste un seul, ça fera l'affaire ! Allez, soyez simpas ! :3


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont à Amano Akira-sama, et je vous ferai dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

**PARING: **Xanxus/Squalo/Yamamoto TYL

**RAITING:** M (Un citron pressé, un !)

**MUSIQUE: **Like a Virgin de _Madonna _(la version de _Glee_ marche aussi, c'est celle que je préfère d'ailleurs)

Ce choix de chanson me fait marrer (ben ouais, j'me tape régulièrement des délires avec moi-même, on s'entend bien), même s'il peut sembler un peu bizarre… Enfin voilà quoi, je l'ai choisi quoi …

OU ALORS ou alors ou alors (ben ouais je viens d'y penser) Bad Obsession des _Guns'N'Roses_, qui est tellement en rapport avec ce chapitre que ça fait peur !

**BLABLATAGE: **J'essaye de poster un peu plus tôt, cette fois (avant de partir en vacances, sinon j'en connais une qui m'aurait massacrée X).

Donc donc donc, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour ce lemon, parce que c'est quand même le premier … (non non pas le premier premier, les autres ne sont pas des illusions) enfin vous comprendrez (si jamais vous suivez toujours là X) Donc. Voilà. Ben. Tout est là quoi X)

Merci à **Pouwi **pour son review particulièrement long (j'ai eu du mal à tout comprendre ma hime-chan X) et à **HA HA HA **pour l'effort monumental qu'elle a fait en lisant les trois chapitres qu'elle avait de retard X)

**Encore et toujours merci à Mama-sempai pour sa correction (=^_^=)**

Merci pour vos reviews et autres alertes !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Trop de gens. Xanxus s'était toujours dit qu'il y avait trop de gens dans les aéroports. Pourquoi tous ces gens, là, ne prenaient pas le train, la voiture, ou n'importe quel autre moyen de locomotion ? Non, il fallait qu'ils viennent tous lui casser les couilles à voyager en avion. Et ça commençait franchement à le pomper tous ces déchets qui se retrouvaient, qui s'embrassaient, qui se prenaient dans les bras, et tout cet étalage de sensibleries dont les aéroports étaient pleins. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il était là, au milieu de cette foule qui puait la sueur de l'été nippon. Ah ! Si. Il était là pour en récupérer un, de déchet. Il avait fait un putain de déplacement d'Italie jusque dans ce putain d'aéroport écoeurant pour récupérer son putain de Second qui s'était fait la malle. Décidément, il était vraiment trop bon. Il aurait dû le laisser croupir dans ce pays, entre deux caisses de sushi au lieu de venir chercher ce poiscaille braillard lui-même. Et il était venu en personne. Pourquoi, déjà ? Ça, il l'avait oublié. Il avait pour habitude de supprimer les informations inutiles de sa mémoire.

Xanxus s'extirpa tant bien que mal du terminal et grimaça, aucune limousine ne l'attendait. Évidemment ! Il était parti sans prévenir quiconque, tout énervé qu'il était après qu'on l'eut informé de la fuite de Squalo. Il le regrettait maintenant. Il détestait marcher. Tch, comme si les pieds servaient à quelque chose dans la vie. Dépassant la file d'attente, il s'engouffra dans un taxi, ignorant les cris d'indignation des personnes qui patientaient.

- Amenez-moi dans un bar. N'importe lequel, aboya-t-il au chauffeur.

Il avait besoin d'un remontant.

La rue était assez fréquentée, pour un quartier chaud de Tokyo. Il n'était que dix heures du soir, mais les _salarymen_ étaient déjà bien éméchés et les couples pullulaient à l'entrée des _love hotel_. La chaleur ambiante ne faisait qu'accroître les vapeurs enivrantes des bars, et la foule, grisée, parlait fort, marchait de travers, s'émouvait dans la tiédeur entêtante de cette nuit d'été.

Xanxus, lui, marchait d'un pas assuré. Il aimait cette atmosphère et se sentait presque comme chez lui. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit quelque chose, un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver …

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ENFOIRÉ DE PATRON, DEPUIS QUAND ON FOUT LES CLIENTS À LA PORTE ?

Ça y était. Là, Xanxus était comme chez lui. Il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait : un Second braillard et bourré par dessus le marché. Génial.

- VOOOOOOOOI VAS-Y, VIRE-MOI, CONNARD, DE TOUTE FAÇON J'Y RETOURNERAI PAS DANS TON BAR MITEUX !

- Hoy déchet, gueule pas comme ça, personne n'a envie d'entendre ta voix de poiscaille.

Squalo marqua un temps d'arrêt, sûrement pour reprendre son équilibre, et avisa la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

- Voooooi enfoiré de Boss ! Quesstu fous là ? hurla-t-il en blêmissant quelque peu.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, déchet ! répliqua le brun avant de saisir le bras de son Second. Amène-toi, on va trouver un endroit où tu me foutras pas la honte à gerber dans la rue.~

Arrivé dans la chambre, Xanxus jeta Squalo sur le lit.

- VOOOOIII connard, t'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'un _love hotel_?

- T'avais peut-être une autre idée déchet ? rétorqua le tireur en s'asseyant sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

Squalo garda le silence. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul avec son Boss. Pas maintenant. Pas dans cet état. Pas après sa tentative pour oublier ce pourquoi il était parti et combien il était lâche, incapable d'être fixé sur ses propres sentiments.

- Alors, déchet, j'peux savoir pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

- J'avais besoin de vacances, c'est tout, répondit maladroitement le squale.

- Ouais c'est ça, à d'autres tiens ! Tu crois vraiment que j'vais gober ça ?

Squalo grommela en se redressant.

- Humpf. Et toi, pourquoi t'es venu ? demanda-t-il en éludant la question du brun.

- Lussuria me cassait les couilles à me supplier constamment d'aller te chercher, alors j'suis venu pour voir ce que tu glandais, répondit Xanxus du tac-au-tac. Et je vois que t'as pas perdu ton temps.

- La ferme ! J'avais juste besoin de me détendre, ça arrive, merde !

Xanxus eut un rictus mauvais.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi donc ? Pourtant, tu devrais être bien détendu, vu que t'es avec l'autre déchet d'épéiste, non ?

- Ouais, ben toi aussi tu devrais avoir d'autres poissons à fouetter : plutôt que de perdre ton temps ici, tu pourrais t'amuser beaucoup mieux avec l'autre connard aux dynamites !

Merde. C'était sorti tout seul. Xanxus réprima un sourire arrogant.

- Ben alors, déchet, t'es jaloux ? le provoqua-t-il.

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Pourquoi je le serais ? J'suis très bien avec Takeshi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux que tu t'envoies cet enfoiré, répliqua l'épéiste avec véhémence.

- Ha, Saint Squalo, priez pour nous. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais devenu coincé depuis que tu couches avec ton _cher_ Takeshi ! s'emporta Xanxus qui sentait la colère monter.

Ce déchet commençait vraiment à le faire chier.

- Quoi ? Coincé ? D'où tu m'insultes, Boss de merde ? J'suis pas du tout coincé, connard !

- Je t'assure que si. La preuve : tu ne serais même pas capable de tromper ton déchet.

- Tu crois ça ? Tu le penses vraiment ? cria Squalo avec hargne.

- J'en suis certain.

- Hé ben regarde bien alors !

Squalo, une lueur provocatrice dans le regard, se leva avec nonchalance et s'avança vers Xanxus dont le sourire s'étirait lentement. Il s'accroupit et défit la ceinture de son Boss, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Avec une lenteur criminelle, il extirpa le membre du brun de son caleçon et posa sa bouche sur le gland. Jamais Xanxus n'avait pu observer une telle impudeur dans le regard de son Second. Cela ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Squalo, éméché, commença à donner de grands coups de langue sur la verge tout en se réjouissant de voir les yeux de Xanxus s'assombrir sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Coincé, lui ? Il allait voir !

Xanxus avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir sous les traitements du squale qu'il ne quittait pas du regard. Il fit tout à coup très chaud dans cette pièce et l'atmosphère électrique n'arrangea rien. Les yeux de Squalo brûlaient d'un désir mal assumé tandis qu'il s'attelait consciencieusement à montrer à Xanxus qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sadépravation. La débauche dont il faisait preuve ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment d'urgence qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans l'esprit de Xanxus. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu sortir de ce bar, la chemise à moitié ouverte et les joues rougies par l'alcool, il luttait contre le désir de se jeter sur lui et de le dévorer entièrement. Il le voulait, c'était indéniable, il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Xanxus agrippa les cheveux de Squalo pour l'obliger à se redresser et, sans autre préambule, colla sa bouche contre la sienne avec force. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une envie aussi irrépressible de l'embrasser.

Squalo n'attendait que ça. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de son Boss et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Jamais un tel échange ne l'avait autant allumé. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent comme pour la première fois, chacune essayant de prendre l'autre d'assaut. Les deux hommes vibraient d'une soif de l'autre qui leur paraissait insatiable parce que réprimée depuis trop longtemps. Ce soir, leur désir réciproque allait enfin être assouvi.

Xanxus se leva du fauteuil, et, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, entraîna Squalo sur le lit où il lui enleva ses vêtements. Il avait besoin de se rassasier de ce corps. Après tout, Gokudera n'avait été en tout et pour tout qu'un substitut. Il ne désirait que Squalo. Squalo et seulement lui.

L'argenté s'accrochait au tireur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ressentait une nécessité vitale de l'embrasser, de caresser sa peau, de le sentir se fondre dans son corps. Et merde ! Il était déjà plus tendu que jamais alors que l'autre ne l'avait même pas encore touché ! Sa main se dépêcha de faire glisser le pantalon du brun. Puis, il redessina de sa langue les cicatrices que la chemise ouverte laissait entrevoir pendant que la main de Xanxus descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller se perdre sur ses hanches.

Squalo laissa échapper un gémissement sonore quand son amant introduisit un premier doigt dans son intimité mais l'invita à continuer par un long baiser. Il avait l'impression de redevenir puceau et de redécouvrir toutes ces sensations, comme si elles lui avaient été totalement inconnues. Sentir les doigts de Xanxus bouger en lui n'attisèrent que davantage son désir et il ne put que reconnaître qu'il en voulait plus.

- Ngh… Xan… Xanxus, tu peux… Vas-y, j'en peux mh, j'en peux plus !

Xanxus ne se fit pas prier et pénétra son Second d'un coup de bassin. Le posséder se révélait encore meilleur que tous ce qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant, même dans ses rêves érotiques les plus débridés. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et les gémissements de Squalo à son oreille ainsi que sa façon de soupirer son nom le firent aller de plus en plus vite. Le corps en sueur de Squalo glissait contre le sien, ses doigts arrachaient presque ses cheveux, ils étaient à des kilomètres de la réalité. Et rien ne comptait plus en cet instant que ce sentiment de bien-être qu'ils ressentaient enfin, après des mois de lutte contre l'évidence qu'était leurs deux corps se fondant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre.

Peu à peu, les coups de reins du tireur menèrent Squalo à l'orgasme, lui faisant perdre contact avec le monde tangible. C'était si bon ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il atteignait le point de non-retour avec son Boss et pourtant, rien n'était comparable à cet instant. Des larmes de plaisirs perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et, criant une dernière fois le nom de son amant, il éjacula entre leurs torses, suivi peu de temps après par Xanxus qui s'écroula sur lui. Épuisés, ils échangèrent un ultime baiser avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, enchevêtrés.

Ce soir-là, Squalo n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA ... **ARGH comment j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce lemon =.= (en même temps, ça faisait un peu genre ... quatre mois que j'en avais pas écrit X). Donc, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je viens de le remarquer ... Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Un review ?

Janyaaah ~


	9. C'est la fin, mes amis !

**PETITE ANNONCE DE DERNIERE MINUTE**

Bon, ce truc n'est pas n chapitre, je vous rassure, mais justement, c'est une annonce pour dire que cette fanfic est finie, désormais. Le chapitre 08 comptait pour le dernier ! Je ne l'ai pas mis lors de sa publication, car à ce moment-là je comptais rajouter un chapitre, mais disons que maintenant je n'ai plus le temps ni l'envie de continuer cette fic, et j'estime que le chapitre 08 peut être considéré comme le dernier, donc voilà :) Je veux me consacrer à l'écriture d'autres fanfic (notament sur une que je veux écrire depuis un an déjà) alors j'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochains textes et vous remercie de m'avoir suivie sur celle-ci ^_^

Ciao et à la prochaine !


End file.
